


Rough Hands

by raisedinthunder



Series: Broken World [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Levi and Hange continue to fight and survive in their broken world.Forming new alliances and making new discoveries.





	Rough Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Rough Hands' by Alexisonfire.

The wind was cool on the back of her neck as Hange waited. The sky overhead was heavy with the threat of rain. Pushing her glasses back up her nose Hange peered over the edge of the building she was stood on. The street below was empty. Where was he? What could be taking so long? Stepping back from the edge Hange checked over the bags once more. She’d spent the morning harvesting their vegetable patch. Picking the freshly grown potatoes and carrots. She was brushing dirt off her fingers when she heard it. The distant groans that could only be Crawlers. Hange's heart pounded in her chest as she rushed back to the building edge, her eyes searching for him. She could just make out the tiny figure whipping up into the air. The Crawlers must have been close of Levi had chosen to use the 3DM gear. In an effort to conserve gas they had agreed to use the gear only when necessary. The noises coming down the street only assured Hange that Levi had made the right choice.  
The Day Walkers had increased in volume over the past few months and as Hange had studied them she had noticed some moved a lot faster than others. These which Levi had named 'Speed Freaks' were more deadly than the rest. Quick and vicious easily outstripping any human. It must be those which raced down the street after Levi right now. Even as he sailed through the air the Crawlers were gaining on him. The sounds of their feet pounding the pavement below. 

As Levi flew by Hange could only watch as the unthinkable happened. The whip-cracking sound echoed through the buildings as one of the cables on Levi's gear snapped. Hurtling Levi to the ground. Hange’s heart stopped as she watched Levi crash onto the ground, rolling and coming to a stop. At first he didn’t move. Just a small figure unmoving. Hange’s gripped the ledge so hard her fingers were white. The sound of the approaching Crawlers growing ever louder.  
She almost cried out when the tiny figure moved. Levi got to his knees slowly. Then to his feet. Hange could see the blood even at this distance. Her heart hammered in her chest as she watched Levi draw his machete and knife. His eyes fixed on the street ahead. Hange’s eyes whipped to the same direction.  
There were too many of them. At least ten. No. Levi.  
The second her eyes were back on him she saw it. The gentle shake of his head. He didn’t want her to try and help. Really there was no we she could. There was no time. The building she stood on had no fire escape. She would have to move across to the next one. Hange’s mind quickly worked through every possibly. There had to be a way. But there just wasn’t. She looked down again. Levi’s face was full of grim determination. Blood ran down the side of his face. His white shirt stained red. Hange’s stomach churned. No there had to be a way. There had to be something. She scanned the roof top. There was nothing up here but the vegetable garden. Maybe she could throw potatoes at them. Distract them enough for Levi to get away. She turned to grab the potato sack only to have her attention drawn back to the street below immediately. One of the Speed Freaks had shot ahead. It was almost on top of Levi. The others not far behind. There was no time. Hange wanted to scream for him to run. To hide. Anything! But her voice didn’t want to work. She could only watch.

As the first Crawler hit Levi’s blade swung quickly and cleanly cutting through the beast’s neck. It crumpled only to be replaced by another. Hange watched as he ducked and swung his machete through each one but there was just too many. They surrounded him.  
‘Levi.’ She breathed almost silently as she watched them jump onto him.  
Then they were falling. Levi pulled free of one large one which had had him pinned. Looking around in shock. His blade raised. Another Crawler pounced only to crumbled before its blood-stained hands even reached him. Hange’s eye’s shot up to the surrounding buildings. She couldn’t see anyone else but something had taken them down. Eyes once again on Levi she watched as he decapitated one as another fell to the ground at his feet. That’s when she saw it. The arrow.

It was all over in seconds and Levi stood in the middle of a pile of bodies his eyes now fixed on a building a few yards down from Hange. She searched the former bank for signs of life. Nothing. Then two figures appeared through the busted up doorway. Two tall men.  
Levi had climbed out from the pile of bodies and waited. His machete still gripped tightly in his hand. His knife was lodged in one of the fallen Crawlers. Levi stood waiting as the two men approached. Hange was torn. On one side she wanted to get down there as quickly as possible. The other side wanted to stay and watch. She forced herself to move. Grabbing the plank of wood that bridged the gap between the buildings, sliding it into place before quickly clambering over. She had to get down there now.

***  
Levi’s breathing had evened out by the time the men stopped before him. Two very tall, very blond men. One carrying a crossbow loosely at his side.  
Levi recognised them at once. They were part of the family group that he had seen while in the suburbs. Where the rest of their group was Levi didn’t dare to think.  
‘You alright?’ The smaller of the two asked.  
‘Yeah. Thanks.’  
A clang to his right followed by heavy footfalls announced the arrival of Hange. She pulled to a stop beside him.  
‘Friend of yours?’ Crossbow guy asked.  
‘Yeah.’ Levi said looking over at Hange. Her jaw was clenched, fingers gripping the small axe in her hand tightly as she surveyed the other men.  
‘I’m Erwin, this is Mike.’ The first one said holding out his hand to Levi. Levi didn’t move still wary of the other men. It didn’t seem to offend rather slightly amuse him.  
‘Levi. This is Hange.’  
‘It’s good to finally meet you.’ Erwin said with a smile dropping his hand back down.  
‘Wait do you know these guys?’ Hange asked turning to Levi.  
‘We never actually met.’ Erwin explained. ‘Though we did spend a time in the same street.  
‘You knew I was there?’ Levi said surprised.  
‘Not at first. One of the kids, Armin spotted you moving between houses one evening.’  
‘Why didn’t you say anything?’ Levi asked.  
‘We assumed you wanted to be left alone. If someone goes to that much effort to stay hidden… and well it’s not exactly surprising considering. We’ve come across a few hostile people. Thought it was best just to let you be. I’m sure if you’d wanted to make friends you’d have made yourself known.’ Erwin told them.  
Levi considered him. The fact that they’d known he was there all that time and just left him alone said a lot and they had just saved his life. Was it possible they could have some allies in the city? This had been the first time he'd seen the two men since returning. Had they just arrived or had them like himself and Hange been keeping out of sight?  
‘So you just arrived in the city or…?’ Hange asked.  
‘No. We’ve got a place outside the city. Just came scavenging for some parts.’ Erwin explained.  
‘You’ll be lucky to find much. The city has been ransacked.’ Hange replied.  
‘We presumed as much but we’re getting kind of desperate. Our generator went out a couple of days ago. Even if we could find some busted up ones maybe pick them apart.’ Mike replied.  
‘You could try over on 4th. There’s a couple of restaurants there. Probably the best place to look for generators.’ Levi told them.  
‘Thanks.’  
‘I kinda owed you after that.’ Levi said indicating the pile of Crawler bodies.  
‘Don’t mention it. Well we better get going. Want to get back before sundown.’ Erwin said.  
‘Good luck.’ Hange said. They watched as Erwin and Mike headed back down the street and turned off towards 4th.

‘So they seemed nice.’ Hange said as they made their way across the rooftops fifteen minutes later. Levi shrugged the potato sack he was holding further up.  
‘Yeah I guess.’  
Levi was unsure about the two men. They seemed like alright people and they had saved his life. But he’d been fooled before. Trusting someone only to have them stab him in the back later. That and the way most people seemed to have turned against one another left Levi finding it hard to be anything but unsure about new people. Levi wanted to trust them though. After finding Hange Levi had been more willing to trust others. She’d been proof that not everyone left behind had turned into monsters. Maybe those guys were the same as them. Just looking for a way to survive. Nothing had given Levi and reason to believe otherwise. From the time in the suburbs to today. He’d seen nothing but people trying to survive in the wasteland left behind.  
Levi stopped and waited for Hange to stow the planks they’d just walked across. Before heading down the fire escape to their apartment.  
‘You’re being quiet and brooding again.’ Hange said as she locked up behind them. Levi dumped the potatoes on the table.  
‘I’m just thinking.’  
‘Careful. Don’t overexert yourself.’ Hange retorted with a grin. Levi rolled his eyes at her and began putting away the vegetables.  
‘So are you gonna share your thoughts or just keep them to yourself?’  
‘Just thinking about those tall freaks.’  
‘Erwin and Mike?’  
‘Yeah them.’  
‘Thinking about how hot they were?’  
‘What?’ Levi turned sharply to face Hange. She was sprawled out on the bed. Arms tucked behind her head.  
‘Wow. I didn’t know you were into blonds.’  
‘Shut the fuck up Shitty Glasses.’ Levi retorted as Hange burst into giggles. Levi threw a potato at her.  
‘Ow!’ Hange shrieked. Levi just grinned at her.  
‘I was thinking that if we come across them again we should think about making friends with them.’ Levi said joining Hange on the bed. They were sat side by side now backs up against the headboard.  
‘I was thinking the same. They seemed pretty decent and they did save your life.’  
‘They had some others with them in the suburbs, some kids as well. Wonder if they’re all still together?’  
‘I hope so. Can’t imagine what’d be like to lose kids.’  
Levi had to agree with her on that. He’d seen turned children in the beginning and it had horrified him. It was some mercy that most children didn’t survive the bites. The thought of such innocent beings turned into soul-less monsters turned Levi’s stomach. He hoped those kids were safe.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Hange scrambled up and went into the bathroom. Levi let his head fall back against the headboard closing his eyes. Suddenly feeling extremely tired.  
‘Alright Ackerman shirt off!’ Hange commanded. Levi’s eyes shot open.  
‘What?!’ He squawked.  
‘Gotta get those cuts sorted.’ Hange said eyebrows raised as she showed him the med-bag in her hand.  
‘Oh um right.’ Levi mumbled praying his face wasn’t as red as it felt. Edging to the side of the bed Levi pulled his shirt off. The cuts on his arm catching as he pulled the material off over it.  
‘Shit, that’s pretty bad.’ Hange said and she was right. His entire left arm was cut to hell from where he’d landed and skidded across the tarmac. There was a big scrape across his stomach where his shirt had ridden up and had cuts on his face and hands too. Dried blood crusted all over his skin. Slowly and carefully Hange began cleaning his wounds. The sting of alcohol waking him up slightly. Hange’s touch was gentle as she worked though. The lightest of touches grazed his skin as she moved the cloth over his wounds. Levi watched her, could barely take his eyes away. The slight crease between her eyebrows as she focused. The way she pushed her glasses up her nose as she bent over him. He could even see the faint freckles that dusted her nose. Her once pale skin lightly tanned from all the hours spent outside on the rooftops. Levi swallowed hard and willed his heart rate to slow. Would she notice his increased breath as her fingertips touched his tarnished skin? 

Slowly Hange worked her way down his arm. Her gentle touch somewhat foreign to Levi. When had been touched like this last? With such tenderness and care. Had he ever?  
His breath caught as he felt fingers against his stomach. Hange didn’t seem to notice. Her mind fixed on the task at hand as she moved onto the rest of his cuts. Levi forced his eyes to look ahead. Staring fixedly at the city map tacked to the opposite wall as Hange tended to his lower stomach. It seemed to take a painstakingly long time. He needed to get a grip of himself. It clearly wasn’t an issue for Hange. She was just cleaning his cuts. Just like a doctor would. It shouldn’t be affecting him like this. Maybe he was just starved for affection. Levi took another deep breath. Once more willing his heart rate to slow down.

When she was finally finished Levi almost let out a sigh of relief. Hange sat back on her heels and smiled up at him.  
‘Thankfully nothing was too deep. No stitches needed.’ she told him.  
‘Yeah thank fuck.’ Levi said thankful his voice was even.  
His heart almost stopped altogether when Hange put her hands on his thighs. Using them to help her back onto her feet. The pit of his stomach squirmed at the touch. His cheeks warming once more.  
Hange sank onto the bed beside him apparently unaware of Levi’s plight. Instead she rummaged in the med-bag for more cloth.  
‘Look at me.’ He heard Hange say.  
‘What?’  
‘Look at me.’ She repeated. ‘I need to do your face.’  
‘It’s fine. I can do that myself.’ Levi said moving to get up. Anything to get away.  
‘Don’t be stupid.’ Hange said with a small laugh her hand back on his thigh to keep him in place. Levi couldn’t muster the ability to argue. His voice caught somewhere in his throat. Hange gripped his jaw lightly with her other hand turning his face towards hers.  
She didn’t say anything only rolled her eyes. He knew now his face must be bright red and he took another steadying breath as Hange pulled her hand from his thigh and went back to rummaging in the med-bag.  
Levi closed his eyes as Hange made quick work of cleaning the cuts on his face. The fingers of her left hand lightly holding his face steady as she worked. Her fingers were soft. Softer than he had imagined. Not that he had imagined the feel of her hands before. Never imagined the way the would feel against his bare skin. As they…  
‘All done.’ Hange said brightly snapping Levi away from thoughts he shouldn’t be having.  
‘Uh thanks.’ He mumbled stumbling to his feet. He made to grab a clean shirt from the dresser.  
‘You shouldn’t for now. Let those cuts get some air.’ Hange said packing up the med-bag and discarding the used cloths.  
‘Right.’  
‘I’ll make us some tea.’ She said after returning the med-bag to the bathroom. Levi hovered awkwardly by the dresser for a moment before going to sit at the table. Hange noisily filling the kettle and pulling the tea cups from the cupboard.  
As she bustled about Hange started rambling about what they could make for dinner. The conversation pulling Levi away from the awkwardness he felt from sitting shirtless.  
Once they were both settled at the table drinking tea Levi started to feel okay. Hange seemed completely unaware of any awkwardness that had ensued and just talked at him like normal. It made him feel normal, made him feel comfortable again. That was the thing with Hange. She made him feel comfortable. No one else had ever made him feel like that before and Levi wasn’t quite sure what to do with it just yet.

 

***

It was almost two weeks before they came across Erwin and Mike again. Levi was collecting eggs when he heard the movement below. A small crash from a shop across the street. Quickly and quietly Levi had looked over the building edge. Watching closely as he saw two figures moving around in the abandoned shop. At first he thought it might be a couple of day walkers. Then the possibility that it could be one of the gangs. They often sent a couple of scouts out to screen the area. Thankfully their initial plan to keep them away had worked. Their little pocket of the city had a higher Crawler population but it kept the people away and as Levi had said, the Crawlers were easier to manage.  
Levi watched the shop for nearly ten minutes. No more sounds were heard until the door creaked open. Levi saw Mike’s face scan the street before motioning for Erwin to follow. Levi watched as they walked along the street glancing into each run down shop as they moved. It was a split second decision that led to Levi whistling at them. The two blond heads snapping up to look for the sound. Levi stood up so they could see him. Waving down, Erwin returned the wave and they headed back up the street to wear Levi was. He made quick work of running across the wooden beam and scaling down the fire escape on the next building along.  
‘Good morning Levi.’ Erwin said as Levi reached them.  
‘Hey.’  
‘Didn’t think we’d run into you again.’ Erwin replied with a smile.  
‘Same but I heard you in there.’ Levi explained.  
‘Told you someone would’ve heard that.’ Mike said looking pointedly at Erwin. ‘That idiot kicked over a chair.’  
‘It was an accident!’ Erwin replied with an exasperated tone.  
‘Well you didn’t seem to draw any other attention so I think you’re alright.’ Levi said. Mike rolled his eyes at Erwin.  
‘What brings you out here?’ Erwin asked clearly changing the subject.  
‘Collecting eggs. We’ve got a few hens on one of the rooftops.’ Levi told them.  
‘Really? I can’t remember the last time I had an egg.’ Mike said wistfully.  
‘The only chickens we had we’re males. So no eggs for us.’ Erwin said.  
‘You had chickens though?’  
‘Yeah small coop. Got three left I think.’  
‘Where did you find them? Levi asked curiously. They’d only found the four they had.  
‘The farm we’re staying on. It was abandoned, we’re guessing the owners got caught up in the virus and never got back to it. It’s just a small holding but they had chickens, some pigs, couple of dairy cows and goat.’ Erwin told him.  
‘Not to mention the crops. It was a miracle no one else found it.’ Mike added.  
‘You’re fucking right it was. Talk about lucky.’ Levi replied. An untouched farm. With that they would have a damn good chance of survival given they had a decent water supply.  
‘Yeah then our generators packed in. The water pump was relying on it. So we’re screwed if we can’t get it up and going again. Can’t have plants and animals without water.’  
‘Yeah. You should talk to Hange. She fixed our generator not too long ago.’  
‘That’d be great. Look if she could help maybe we could bring you guys something as payment. It can’t be easy surviving in this place.’ Erwin said.  
‘We’ve been okay so far. Got a couple of vegetable patches coming along okay and Hange hoarded a lot from the early days. Grains and what not.’ Levi explained.  
‘Sounds like you’ve got quite the set up here.’  
‘It’s mostly down to Hange. I think she refused to go under out of pure spite.’ Levi told him. Mike laughed at that.

Levi ended up taking them to one of his and Hange’s rendezvous points before going back to the apartment to bring Hange to them. She was covered in motor oil her hair barely held in its tie.  
‘Hey guys!’ She said seeing Erwin and Mike. The two men were sat on a couple of upturned crates on the rooftop of the old library.  
‘It’s good to see you again.’ Erwin said as Levi and Hange joined them.  
‘So Levi tells me you’re having some generator problems?’ She said shoving her glasses back up her nose. Erwin went on to explain the problem with their generator and Hange talked him through fixing it up along with providing him with some parts she’d brought along.  
Levi watched as Hange talked. She was so expressive, her hands flying about as she went. She had a smudge of oil on her nose where she’d pushed her glasses up. Levi itched to wipe it off. 

It hadn’t took long for Hange to talk Erwin and Mike through the generator repairs. She even scribbled them a few notes and illustrations down. With their instructions and the bag of spare parts they expressed their thanks and went on their way. Erwin reminding Mike they needed to get back before sundown. Levi watched the two tall figures disappear between the tall buildings.  
‘I told them to meet us here at midday on Friday.’ Hange said as she stood beside levi watching over the city.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘They insisted on bringing some meat for us in thanks’ Hange told him.  
‘Can’t remember the last time I had meat.’  
‘We had that tin of spam a few months ago.’  
‘That doesn’t count.’  
‘Yeah you’re probably right.’ Hange replied with a laugh.  
‘Maybe we could set up an exchange.’ Levi suggested. It had crossed his mind briefly when Mike had shown interest in the eggs.  
‘I’m sure they’d be interested in that. They seem like good guys.’ Hange said turning away. ‘We gonna head home? It’ll be sundown soon.’  
‘Hmm. Yeah I suppose.’ Levi said one last look over the grey buildings. Together they made their way back to the apartment. Making light chat about what they could offer in exchange for meat and possibly milk if Erwin and Mike were game. Levi thought Hange was right though. He was sure they’d be up for an exchange. While himself and Hange had been getting by with what they had it would be so good just to change things up a bit. No doubt the others would feel the same.  
They had just turned the corner onto their street when Hange threw out her arm stopping Levi in his wake and pushing him back.  
‘What?’ Levi whispered. Hange put her finger up to her lips. Soundlessly she moved, peering back around the corner. Levi doing the same.  
There were two Day Walkers shuffling about beside the bins just past the photography shop. Their backs facing Levi and Hange. Levi looked around. The sun was setting behind them.  
‘What are we gonna do?’ Levi mouthed. It was too dangerous to be out once the sun went down. Their plans had made sure of that. The place would be crawling soon enough. Hange’s eyes scanned the area.  
‘We’re gonna have to take them out.’ She murmured.  
‘That’s a big risk. We don’t have any gear with us.’ Levi whispered back. The Walkers were only a few yards away but even the slightest sound alerting them to their presence could be deadly. Levi pulled out his machete.  
‘What do we do?’ He asked.  
‘I have an idea.’ Hange said and before Levi could say another word she ran out into the street. Her heavy footsteps echoed along the street and the Walkers spun around instantly. Hange stood grinning at them. The blood red of the setting sun setting her figure aglow. There was a split second as they watched her before they broke into a run. The snarling sounds filling the once quiet street. Levi acted without thought as they drew level with him. Dashing out his blade swinging through the air noiselessly until it his the decaying flesh of the beast. They had been focussed on Hange. Hadn’t even realised Levi was their until his blade swung through their necks. He spun on his feet slicing the machete through the other crawlers neck and both bodies fell limp at the ground decapitated.  
‘What the fuck Four Eyes?!’ Levi snarled turning on Hange. But she just marched passed him.  
‘C’mon we’ve gotta get in before the others come.’ She said. Levi followed but he was pissed. Anger pulsed through him as they hurried along the street and into the old photography shop. Levi discarding his blood spattered shirt in the storm drain as they passed. 

Levi made sure they were inside and the apartment secure before he exploded.  
‘What the fuck was that?!’ He snarled. ‘Running out like that! No warning! You could have been…!They could’ve…! What the fuck were you thinking?!’  
‘I’m fine.’ Hange said with an exasperated sigh as she sunk down onto the bed and began untying her boots.  
‘Fine?! You’re a fucking idiot!’  
‘I knew you’d…’  
‘Didn’t think to share that with me?! We’re supposed to work together here Hange.’  
The sound of her name made Hange’s head snap up. Levi stood over her seething.  
‘I’m sorry.’ She said looking up at him.  
‘You’re sorry? Oh well that makes it alright then.’ Levi snapped back rolling his eyes.  
‘Look I only did it cos I knew you’d say no if I told you.’  
‘Of course I would have.’  
‘It was the best plan of action. I knew it’d work. The element of surprise and all that.’  
‘And what if I hadn’t acted fast enough?’ Levi asked her. What if he’d been to slow. What if they’d gotten to her. What if they’d…  
‘Well you did. Look it’s pointless arguing. It’s done now. I’m going to make dinner.’ Hange said standing up and moving over to the kitchen area.  
‘That’s it?’ Levi asked.  
‘I’ve said I’m sorry. And I am. What else do you want to me to do?’ Hange asked turning back to face him. Levi didn’t really know how to respond to that. So instead he turned away and went into the bathroom. 

His anger seemed to melt away as he stood under the hot water. The water cascading down his back as he thought back to the argument. He knew she was right. He wouldn’t have wanted to risk it. That wasn’t really what had angered him. No. The truth was he was angry that Hange had risked her life. Stupid reckless behaviour. The thought alone of her getting hit made his stomach turn. Levi pressed his forehead against the cool tile. He couldn’t bare the thought of losing Hange. That was the real truth. His anger had flared because of that. Reality was her plan had been the only feasible choice. But what if he hadn’t been quick enough… what if…  
A loud knock on the door pulled him out of his head.  
‘Levi? Look I’m sorry okay. Please don’t be mad at me.’ Hange said through the door. Levi stayed quiet. Her voice sounded different, Levi couldn’t quite place the tone.  
‘Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes.’ She added when Levi didn’t respond. Levi closed his eyes. The water still running down his back. 

Hange was sat at the table when he left the bathroom. Both plates of food were untouched. She had been waiting for him. Levi slipped into the seat opposite her. The air tense around them.  
‘I’m sorry.’ Levi said quietly.  
Hange looked up at him. Levi picked up his fork and began to eat. He could feel Hange’s eyes on him but she didn’t say anything. The tension seemed to ease as they ate in silence together. As Hange cleared the table when they were done she brushed her hand along his arm. Levi unconsciously leaned into it. An understanding seemed to have passed between them.  
It was funny how often that happened. Levi had never been one for talking about, well anything really, but especially his feelings. With Hange he didn’t need to. She just seemed to know. Levi watched as she washed the dishes and tidied up. Her own way of apologising.  
Levi made them both some tea and they settled on the bed. Backs up against the headboard as usual. Levi reading and Hange scribbling away in her notebook. Levi risked a glance over at her. She looked at him at the same moment. Their eyes meeting in the dim light. Hange smiled. It was small and Levi was sure his heart skipped a beat.

———

The midday sun blazed down upon the four of them as they sat on upturned crates atop the library. Erwin and Mike had returned as planned with more than Levi and Hange could’ve asked for. Fresh meat and bread. Milk, cheese and even some potatoes. Levi could hardly believe it.  
‘This is too much.’ He had insisted when Mike handed over the large box.  
‘No it’s really not. You saved our necks with those parts. The generator is working great. It’s the least we could do.  
Hange had insisted they share some lunch before they headed back to the farm. Piecing together some of the bread, meat and cheese. Levi and Hange had brought along a bag full of rice, pasta and of course eggs from their own store. Mike’s face had lit up at the sight of the eggs.  
While they sat with the sun shining down on them, easy conversation flowing. Levi felt almost normal. That they weren’t in the middle of a run down city swarming with zombies. It was almost laughable how much it felt like before. As though he and Hange were just meeting a couple of friends in the park. Having a picnic of sorts.  
‘It’s just the six of us now.’ Erwin was saying. ‘Nanaba is looking after the kids. We started out a bigger group but, well you know how things go.’ He added a dark look passing across his face.  
‘The kids are yours?’ Hange asked stuffing another piece of bread in her mouth.  
‘Oh no.’ Erwin said with a laugh. ‘I was a teacher. The kids well, when everything fell apart were left behind. There was 20 or so of them left at the school. No parents came for them. Myself and another teacher took it upon ourselves to watch over them. We searched for their parents and families. Thankfully most of them had simply got stuck. Unable to get to the school. The three we ended up with weren’t so lucky. They’re good kids but they were left with no one.’  
Levi didn't know what to say. Those poor kids were so young. To live through this as an adult was hard enough. Let alone at their age.  
‘I ran into Mike and Nanaba while we were searching for somewhere to stay. They were with some others who…’ Erwin tailed off.  
‘They were with you in the suburbs.’ Levi said. It wasn’t a question. He remembered them.  
‘Yes. Things turned nasty when we left.’ Mike said a dark look on his face.  
‘Two weren’t keen on the kids. I got the feeling they thought we were wasting our time with them.’ Erwin added.  
‘Eventually they decided to leave. I can’t say any of us were particularly bothered. We were holed up in a small house, it wasn’t great but it was holding. Then they came back. Two days later. They wanted our supplies. We barely had enough to last us but they wanted to take it anyway. A fight broke out. The noise attracted the Crawlers, it was too close to dusk. They were on us before we knew it.’ Mike explained.  
‘I took the kids and ran when I had the chance.’ Erwin said an almost guilty look on his face.  
‘Which was the right thing to do.’ Mike said with a pointed look at Erwin. Levi could see this argument had been had many times before but he understood Erwin’s guilt. He had felt it himself when he’d left people behind to save himself.  
‘Mike and Nanaba caught up with us a couple of days later.’  
‘It was all we could do to get away ourselves. If it hadn’t been for those selfish bastards we wouldn’t have lost everyone.’  
‘You guys made it though and you kept the kids safe.’ Hange said soothingly.  
‘Yeah. Just wish it hadn’t ended up that way. A week later we found the farm. It would’ve been perfect for us all. But they…’  
‘They fucked it up.’ Levi finished. Mike nodded.  
‘What about you two? Levi was alone when we first saw him.’ Erwin asked.  
Levi told them his story. It didn’t seem as bad after what he’d just heard. It was almost like he’d had it easy in comparison.  
‘And what about you Hange?’ Mike asked. 

Levi waited. He had of course already heard Hange’s story. She’d told him a few weeks after they’d decided to stick together. It had been hard for her. Telling it again might not be ideal but she just looked off out over the city and began to talk.  
‘I was at work when it all started. Working late in the lab as usual. It was just me and one of the lab technicians that made it out. Moblit and I struggled for a few weeks. The city was overrun. Even when the Crawlers were asleep or whatever they do at night we had the people to deal with. Humans are the worst creatures. Watching the Crawlers attack was bad enough but seeing survivors attack the helpless was worse.’  
Erwin and Mike nodded in agreement as Hange took a breath.  
‘We found a good place to hole up in for a while. For those weeks we tried our best to gather supplies and food all while monitoring the Crawlers. We tracked their movements best we could. Studied them. Anything to help increase our chance of survival. It was while we were doing that, well Moblit, he…’ Hange paused, took off her glasses and wiped them on her shirt.  
‘It was one of the fast runners. We’d only seen one before. Thought he’d been an anomaly. Moblit, he made me go first. Down into a manhole. It was too fast. The last thing he did was shove the cover back over. He saved my life by sacrificing his own.’  
Levi reached over his hand coming to rest on her knee. Hange took a deep breath before continuing.  
‘It was hard for a while after that. Then I found the place we’re in now. It seemed ideal. So I decided to reinforce it. I guess having something to fixate on helped. Making sure it was secure from both Crawlers and other survivors. After that I took to the city. Exploring it, building up a network to get around on the rooftops. I found the chickens on a roof not far from here. It gave me the inspiration to set up the rooftop crops. I just kept going from there. Taking each day as it came until I ran into Levi.’  
‘We’ve been together ever since.’ Levi added. Hange smiled at him.

———

They made arrangements for a regular trade with Erwin and Mike. Every two weeks they would meet on the library roof. It worked out great for everyone. Levi and Hange had fresh meat and milk, Erwin and Mike got eggs, herbs and some tomatoes that had finally started to produce. Levi enjoyed having others to talk to regularly. Between the four of them they kept up to date with what was happening around the other parts of the city. Levi wasn’t surprised to hear that the gangs of thugs had spread out across the north of the city. Mike and Nanaba had chanced exploring up there but hadn’t made it very far when they saw the others.  
Hange had explained their trick of luring in the Crawlers to keep the gangs away from their pocket of city.  
‘So don’t be around here come sundown.’  
‘We’ll bare that in mind.’ Erwin had replied with a grin.

In the meanwhile Hange had hatched a plan to catch a Day Walker. A lot of work went into it. Levi spent a lot of time finding the best place to lure one in to.  
Eventually Levi stood at the mouth of a small alleyway behind a small cinema. He looked down at his watch. Two minutes and it would be time. He checked his 3DM gear one last time then took out the small vile. Inside was a mixture of his and Hange’s sweat and blood. Hange had realised that the Day Walkers were attracted to the smell. She had worked long hours concocting the best mix as the lure. Testing it out in other parts of the city before being happy with the what Levi had in his hand. A final check on his watch said it was time. Levi uncorked the vial pouring the sweat and blood mix onto the ground at his feet.  
Then he waited.  
The minutes ticked by and Levi was beginning to wonder if their plan had worked when he heard it. The sound of footsteps moving quickly. He braced himself. Fingers hovering over the triggers for the 3DM gear.  
Any moment now.  
The filthy creature came from the left. It’s heavy footsteps pounding on the asphalt as it moved quickly towards him. Levi had barely a second to react. The thing was inches away when he triggered the 3DM gear hurtling himself up into the air. He moved swiftly through the air as the net whipped by him. Levi swung himself up onto the roof. Landing gracefully beside Hange who was peering over the building ledge. Levi looked over himself. It had worked.  
The Day Walker was pinned down by the weighted net Hange had released the same second Levi had threw himself into the air. Hange let out a whoop of glee.  
‘We did it!’  
‘Yeah great. Now we’ve got to get the fucker inside.’ Levi replied. Hange just laughed. 

It took some effort but they eventually got the Day Walker bound safely. Hange had a certain skill for tying knots. Once they had the thing tied up tightly and shoved into a wheelbarrow they moved into the darkroom which had held Bean.  
‘I’m gonna call this one Sonny.’ Hange said looking at it through the small hatch in the door Levi had put in.  
‘Idiot.’  
‘Mmhmm.’ Hange said already pulling out her notebook. Levi rolled his eyes and left her to it. Knowing full well it would be pointless trying to talk to her now.

Hange spent all hours of the day studying the Day Walker. Levi often having to remind her to eat and bathe. Not to mention the countless times he found her asleep propped up against the door to the dark room or with her head on the desk she'd set up.  
She used the equipment she'd salvaged from her old university lab. Testing the beast's blood and examining skin samples. Hange was in her element. Comparing all her findings to those that she'd gathered from the other Crawler they'd captured. Levi was a little in awe at her dedication. She just kept going. Hoping to find something that would help them in their fight against the Crawlers. He was impressed by the theories she told him. Her eyes wide and full of excitement as she told him all about the discoveries she'd made. Though Levi didn't understand much, science had never been his strong point, he listened to her all the same. He loved seeing her like this. 

———

Weeks went by, life seeming almost good. For the first time since the world had fell Levi felt happy. He would spend his days tending to the gardens they had set up or else reading and cleaning the apartment while Hange studied the Day Walker. Evenings were spent together. Hange telling him all her days findings. Coming up with elaborate theories on what had started the spread. Levi would fill her in on the movements of the city. He’d occasionally run into Erwin and Mike as they scoured the city for supplies or see some of the gang members scouting the area. He was keeping track of the Day Walkers he saw as well. They definitely weren’t as common as the usually night time roaming Crawlers and they didn’t seem to stick around the same areas. Wondering much further afield. He wondered if they had a higher intelligence. A thought Hange shared with him.  
‘He’s definitely more aware.’ Hange said pushing her glasses back up her nose.  
They were sat at the table. Levi nursing a cup of tea. Hange scanning a map of the city.  
‘It’s like he knows I’m there. Even when he can’t see me. And it can’t be the smell. The room still stinks of developing solution.’ Hange said as she marked off the place which Levi had spotted a Day Walker that morning.  
‘Great just what we need, those things getting smart.’ Levi said.  
‘I just wish I knew what it all means!’ Hange said slumping back into her chair. She had been becoming more frustrated as the days passed by. All the work she had put it wasn’t really leading to much. They were still no better off.  
‘I doubt we’ll ever know. The only people who could would be the ones there where this all started. Ground zero so to speak.’ Levi told her.  
‘Yeah. I don’t think Sonny is gonna give up any more answers.’  
‘We’re not letting him go.’ Levi said abruptly thinking back to the other Crawler they had captured and released.  
‘Oh no! I’m not that stupid. Those things are too dangerous to let back in the wild.’ Hange said with a small laugh. ‘Anyway if its dead I can do an autopsy.’  
‘You want to cut up that thing?’ Levi said his stomach turning at the thought.  
‘Oh don’t pull that face. I’m not gonna do it here.’  
‘Good.’  
‘I’ll take it over to the place on Broad Street. It’s gotta a decent size table in there.’  
‘How exactly are you planning on moving it?’  
‘I dunno. We’ll think of something.’ Hange said with a grin. Levi rolled his eyes at her.  
‘Why is it always we’ll think of something or we’ll do this? Why do I always have to be part of your crazy schemes?’  
Hange just grinned harder at him and went to make more tea.

Nine days later Levi was hot-wiring a van. They had found it a few days before before. It had been harder to find the fuel they needed. It took most of the day combing the streets for cars and syphoning the gas from them. Levi managed to get the van started though and they parked it up behind the shop. They had left it over a week to make sure no one had noticed it’s movement. The last thing they wanted was the gangs picking up on a vehicle moving about the city. Thankfully nothing happened. Levi had made swift work of killing the beast and at day break they had loaded it into the van.  
Levi sat upright as the engine clunked into life. He drove to the edge of the alley where Hange climbed in.  
‘Everything’s clear.’  
Levi nodded and pulled away. It took about 20 minutes to cross the city to their safe house on Broad Street. Tucked behind a department store the old bank was barely noticeable. It had been ransacked a long time ago. What anyone would need money for in the present climate Levi had no clue. The building itself was standing strong however. The front window the only structural damage. Using a cart left behind Levi and Hange moved the body into the back of the bank. Hange had been there the previous day to clear an area. Choosing what had been the vault as the perfect place. She’d moved most of her equipment here and a large table sat in the middle waiting for its load.  
Together the lifted the body onto the table. The sheet they had covering it falling slightly revealing a grotesque arm. Levi stepped back from it. Not wanting to touch the decaying skin.  
‘You don’t have to stick around.’ Hange said pulling on gloves and a lab coat.  
‘It’s fine.’ Levi replied though he would much rather have left. He had no intention of leaving her here alone though.  
‘Alright but this isn’t gonna be pretty.’ She said plucking various instruments from her toolkit.  
Levi managed about ten minutes before admitting defeat and leaving. His stomach still rolling as he headed back to the apartment.

———

‘How’s Dr Frankenstein doing?’  
Levi rolled his eyes at Mike as he chuckled at his own joke.  
‘Fine I guess. She’s there now doing fuck knows what.’  
‘It must be fascinating.’ Erwin said.  
‘It’s fucking disgusting.’ Levi said.  
The three of them had been scouring a hardware store for supplies. There wasn’t much left that could be useful. Levi knew they would have to start expanding their search area soon.  
Mike kicked over an empty crate the ghost of a smile still on his face.  
‘There’s nothing here.’ Erwin said the a resigned sigh.  
‘Yeah. You want to try anywhere else?’ Levi asked.  
‘No, I doubt we’d find anything anyway.’  
With one last look around they headed out. The sky was grey. The threat of rain heavy in the hair. Levi had the feeling a storm was brewing. He’d have to make sure the gardens were safe if it came to that.  
Together they started down the street. It was quiet. It always was. The once noisy city hushed in the aftermath of chaos. It always seemed eerie to Levi who had grown up in the bustling noise. Walking down the long streets now seemed almost surreal without the constant sounds of the city alive and thriving.

When Mike stopped suddenly Levi almost walked right into him.  
‘What the..’ Levi began but was quickly hushed by Erwin. A lone figure stood at the end of the street. It’s back to them. Mike signalled to the other two to turn around. They had passed a side street a few yards back. Slowly, quietly they started to move back. Levi never letting his eyes leave the figure once.

It happened so fast. The movement from the doorway across the street. Levi moved without thought. Instinct taking over as he pulled his machete free. Out the corner of his eye he saw Mike do the same with his axe. Three Day Walkers. They moved faster than any Levi had seen. Leaping across the street onto them. Levi moved with what seemed like effortless grace. Swinging the machete up and through the neck of the first beast. Blood spraying everywhere as the blade sliced through flesh. At his left Mike drove his axe into the nape of another Crawler. The thing letting out a wail that seemed to echo through the quiet street. Levi quickly leapt over the body at his feet and cut down the third Crawler. Levi wiped the blood from the blade on his jeans when another loud cry cut through the quiet. This one made Levi’s stomach drop. He spun around to see Erwin's pale face staring at him, eyes wide, his knife in the throat of a fourth Crawler. Levi met his eyes before they both looked down at Erwin’s arm. A deep bite mark visible through his torn sleeve. Blood poured for the gaping wound.  
Levi didn’t have time to think before he moved. The world around him seemed to slow as he brought the gleaming metal of his machete down. Erwin’s yell seemed to resonate in Levi’s bones as the blade sliced through his arm. As if in slow motion the blade cut clean across. Levi’s breath caught in his chest.  
As their surroundings moved in double time to catch up the noise seemed to drown Levi. Suddenly Mike was at Erwin’s side. Erwin clutching where his arm had once been.  
‘What the hell?!’ Mike cried out as he grabbed Erwin holding him up.  
‘We need to get him to Hange now.’ Levi said firmly. Without another word he took hold of Erwin’s other side and urged them to move. All the colour was gone from Erwin’s face. Blood soaked through the hoodie Mike had wrapped around the bit arm which was left.  
‘What on earth made you…?’ Mike tried but Levi hushed him. No doubt the noise would’ve attracted more Crawlers. The quicker they got to the bank, to Hange, the better.

Thankfully they were only a couple of blocks away. Erwin was barely conscious by the time Levi was shoving the door open and calling out to Hange.  
Her face drained of colour when she saw them. Eyes going wide behind her dirty glasses.  
‘Wha..’  
‘He’s lost a lot of blood. We need to hurry.’ Levi interjected. Hange nodded and rushed ahead to the vault. They all but dragged Erwin along. Levi could feel his heart hammering away in his chest. Noise up ahead told him that Hange was clearing a space for him and when they finally got to her the table which had once held the corpse of a Crawler was clear. Hange making quick work of cleaning it. With a word Mike lifted Erwin onto it.  
‘What happened?’ Hange asked him. Mike just looked at Levi.  
‘He was bitten. I…’ Levi trailed off his eyes falling to Erwin’s bloodied arm.  
Hange didn’t need anything else. With a curt nod she set to work.

———

‘How long has it been?’  
Levi looked up from the floor. Mike was sat against the opposite wall.  
‘I don’t know.’ Levi replied. It felt like hours. It could have been minutes.  
Hange had eventually kicked them out for getting in her way. Levi had felt sick when she had unwrapped the stump he’d left behind. He thought back to the conversation they had had that morning.

‘I think it travels through the bloodstream. Taking over the whole body bit by bit.’  
‘Meaning?’  
‘Technically if you removed it before the spread could take over…’  
‘They wouldn’t turn.’  
‘Going off the other bodies I’ve came across yes. The ones who didn’t turn are those who died before the virus could spread completley.’

It had been that which had caused Levi’s actions. Cutting the virus away before it could spread.  
He’d explained this to Mike, who at least seemed to understand why he’d done it. Hange’s theory wasn’t concrete though. What if it had spread faster than Levi could move? What if it didn’t work like that at all and HAnge was trapped in the there with eon of those things.  
The door opening gave Levi a start. Both he and Mike leaping to their feet.  
Hange looked exhausted. Blood was all over her shirt.  
‘He’s… I did all I could.’ She said quietly. Mike brushed by her to his friend. Levi walked over to Hange as she slumped against the wall.  
‘He lost a lot of blood. But it was a clean cut, made sewing him up easier. It’s just a waiting game now.’ She mumbled as Levi leaned against the wall beside her. Almost unconsciously he plucked the glasses from her face and cleaned the lenses on his shirt.  
‘You did everything you could.’ He told her.  
‘I know, but what if it’s not enough?’ She said turning to him.  
‘It’s gonna have to be.’

They spent the night in the bank. Levi slipping out to get supplies from another of their safe houses near by. Mike never left Erwin’s side. Slumped in a chair beside the table which Erwin lay on. Erwin drifted in and out of consciousness which Hange said was a good sign. She wasn’t a doctor by any means but he was responsive and awake at times.  
Levi slept sat up with his back against the door to the vault. Hange resting her head on his lap. It was barely dawn when Erwin woke long enough to speak. Levi could just hear the whispered conversation.  
‘Mike?’  
‘Hey, hey you’re okay.’  
‘My arm?’  
‘Hange fixed you up. You’re gonna be alright.’  
‘What if I’m…’  
‘You’re not. Levi saw to that. Stopped it before it could spread. You’re gonna be just fine. I promise.’  
‘Mike…’  
‘Shh, get’s some rest.’  
Levi watched as Mike pressed a light kiss to Erwin’s forehead. His own fingers brushing lightly over Hange’s hair. It was remarkable the bonds people made in times of trouble. These two men who had never met before. Left with barely more than each other. The kids and Nanaba no doubt worried sick back at the farm. Himself and Hange. They were all each other had.  
Anger coursed through Levi. Anger fuelled by his hatred of the creatures that made their lives like this. Anger at whatever had caused this in the first place.  
Levi knew he would do anything for these people now. It wasn’t just him and Hange anymore. They were all in this together. This weird group spread across the city. No matter what they were in it together. 

———

They watched the van pull away just before midday. Levi had given the keys to Mike without a second thought.  
‘No, you need to get him home where he can recover comfortably.’ Levi had told him when Mike had tried to turn down the offer. Hange had went out at day break to collect some of their medical supplies to make up a kit for Erwin.  
‘I don’t know how to thank you enough.’ Mike had said pulling each of them into a hug. Levi tried not to tense up too much.  
‘Just do us a favour and don’t let him get into anymore trouble.’ Levi said as Mike climbed into the drivers seat.  
‘I’ll try my best.’ 

Levi and Hange had done their best to clear up the bank after they left. Both having decided not to return. They’d used up all the supplies there and it wouldn’t be worth it to restock. There supplies were slowly getting lower and lower and Levi knew before long they’d have to leave. It niggled at him from the back of his mind. The thought of leaving their city for the unknown terrified Levi more than he let himself believe. He thought back to that little suburb. The street where he’d first seen Erwin and Mike. They’d made it from there. Found somewhere else and so could Levi and Hange. He told himself as long as they were together they’d make it work. They’d find something, somewhere and they’d make it their own. Just like they had here. Together they could do anything. Yesterday had proven that. They had fought and won that battle and they would do so with any more that they were thrown into.

Slowly they made their way across the rooftops in the blazing sunlight. Sweat soaking through their already filthy clothes. Hange had been unusually quiet ever since Mike and Erwin had left. Levi had at first thought it was due to tiredness, but the longer it lasted the more he thought it was something else. The previous night had been physically and mentally draining on them all. It had been their closest encounter in a long time. It seemed to make the danger they faced on a daily basis intensify somehow. Now he just wanted to be home in their safe haven. 

When they reached the apartment Hange mumbled something about cleaning up and shut herself in the bathroom. Levi peeled his own filthy clothes off. Stained forever with the red of Erwin’s blood. His stomach turned again and his mind was flooded with memory of what had happened. There was still that crippling fear that it didn’t work. That it was only a matter of time before Erwin would turn and he’d just shipped him off towards those kids. He shoved the clothes into a bag to be burned later and pulled out some clean ones. No. He had to stop thinking like that. Hange had looked at his blood samples. Nothing showed. He was fine. They were all going to be fine. Dressed again Levi set to making dinner. Anything to distract himself from horrid thoughts.  
Almost an hour later and the stew was ready. Hange still hadn’t come out the bathroom.  
Levi tentatively knocked on the door.  
‘Dinner’s ready.’  
Nothing.  
He wavered for a second before opening the door slowly.  
Hange was sat on the floor of the shower. Her knees pulled up to her chest, head down, her arms wrapped around herself. Her hands were shaking slight where they rested. She was still fully dressed and Levi thought she had probably been sat like this the whole time. His heart ached for her. Hange was never one to show weakness like this. Always full of fight. Never letting things get to her, instead using them to spur her on to the next day. To see her like this unsettled Levi more than anything else.  
He sank to his knees in front of her. Gently touching her arm.  
‘Hange?’ He said softly.  
She shifted slightly but didn’t lower her arms. Levi didn’t know what to do. What he wanted was to comfort her, pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be okay. Instead he carefully pulled her arms away. She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. Levi gave her a weak smile. Words failing him as they always did. Instead he reached forward and lifted the glasses from her face. She just stared at him wordlessly as he got up and cleaned them at the sink.  
‘I don’t how how you can see out of these things. They’re always filthy.’ He said sinking back to the floor. She said nothing. Her eyes were a deep brown. Warm and welcoming not like Levi’s own harsh grey. She had a light dusting of freckles more prominent now. The tip of her nose and cheekbones tinged pink with the beginnings of sunburn.  
Levi reached forward brushing her hair back of her face. His rough fingertips grazing her soft skin. He thought back to the day she had tending to his wounds. Her own fingers so delicate compared to his own. They had felt so soft against his skin. For someone who used her hands a lot Levi had been surprised at that softness. His own hands worn and calloused from working them. That’s just how they were though. Levi all rough edges and Hange soft but strong. Letting his fingers come to rest on her jaw, he stroked her thumb over her pink cheekbone.  
‘It’s okay. We’re gonna get through this.’ He whispered. Those deep brown eyes swam with tears as he looked at her. His chest felt tight as he tried to contain his own emotion. Desperate to maintain his strength for her. He leaned forward. Their faces millimetres apart. She blinked. Tears spilling silently down her cheeks as he closed that final gap and pressed his lips lightly against hers.  
It was barely a kiss. So brief and light but it meant the world. Hange’s eyes were closed when he pulled back but her hands were no longer shaking. Instead they gripped his hips firmly.  
Levi rested his forehead against hers. His heart thundering in his chest.  
‘You promise?’  
Hange’s voice was small, almost timid.  
‘I promise.’

———

Hange watched as Levi cleared away the dishes. She had barely ate the stew he’d made. Her appetite gone. The previous day had hit her like a train as they had cleaned up the bank vault. She could barely bring herself to look at the table which Erwin had lain on. Where he had almost died. She still felt sick at the thought of it. If they hadn’t got him there in time. If she hadn’t been able to stop the bleeding. It was funny how they’d come into their lives. These two strangers who had became their friends in such a short space of time. Hange had thought she was alone for so long. Then Levi had turned up. Then those two. The broken world she lived in made worth living in just by these people.  
Levi was worried about her.  
She just felt tired. So tired. It was an exhaustion that seemed to fill her right to the core.  
Levi turned to face her. His hands still drying a plate.  
‘Tea?’ He asked. She nodded. 

Soon they were sat on the bed together. Side by side, backs against the headboard. So many times they had sat like this. Usually with Levi reading and her looking over her notes. Hange couldn’t look at them right now. She needed a break. Instead her hands cradled a warm cup of tea. Levi’s favourite tea. She had noticed him taking out the small tin from the back of the cupboard. They had found that tea in a storeroom of a dry cleaners. Levi’s face had lit up when he saw it. It wasn’t much but it’d had made him smile. Something he didn’t do much. Something Hange tried to make him do as often as possible.  
Hange took a sip. Savouring the taste. Levi was sat much closer than usual. Their arms pressed together. She was glad. Right now she needed the closeness. Levi had a book on his lap. It was tattered and old. The worn pages showing years of reading. She reached over turning it over to show the front cover Moby Dick.  
‘You can read it if you want.’ He told her.  
‘Will you read it to me?’ Hange asked him. Levi didn’t answer straight away and she realised how stupid it was for her to ask. Read it to her. How idiotic. Of course he wouldn’t  
‘Call me Ishmael’ Levi said putting down his empty cup and picked up the book. Hange smiled. Her insides flooding with warmth and affection for him. As Levi read Hange drank her tea and leaned into him. Her nerves slowly calming as his deep voice filled the room. She rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes and letting the sound of his voice wash over her. Levi had kissed her only a few hours ago. The smallest, softest of kisses but it had lit a spark in her. A spark she feared had gone out. She could still feel the roughness of his fingers against her face. It had grounded her when she felt like everything was falling away from her.  
Those rough fingers found hers as they sat together. Levi slipping his hand into hers, squeezing lightly, as he read on.  
As they sat together shoulder to shoulder, hands intwined, she thought of Levi’s promise whispered to her in the dark bathroom; ’we’re gonna get through this’. He had sounded so sure. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Levi was still reading, the book resting on his knee. She tried to focus on the words he spoke but her mind was already beginning to drift. Forming a plan.

They would make it through this.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot longer than I'd hoped it would thanks to a terrible bout of writers block. Followed by my brain taking the story down a slightly different route.  
> Thank you to anyone who has shown interest in this second part and for your patience while I've wrote it <3  
> This has also became a part 2 of 3. There's a little more of this story coming, hopefully a lot quicker than this time.
> 
> As always your comments & kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> And you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
